Talk:Act of Mercy
Results The results section states that you can choose "I'm your best friend" to avoid battle, but in my playthrough, that option was not available and no option that involved me lying to the Templars allowed me to avoid combat.Lyssabits (talk) 20:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :In my playthrough, that option WAS available, so it shouldn't have been removed. I dunno why it was available in mine but not yours, but it was definitely there. It has the Lie icon, and basically makes you say that you killed everyone but the leader, who escaped through another cave entrance. They run off to catch the leader, and the mage lady comes out to give you her staff and leaves like with the other options. -Rycr (talk) 20:44, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::My results after some serious testing for the talk with Thrask before entering. No matter how you start the dialog (friendly upper right) or unfriendly (lower right money) the result seems only depending on your last answer. ::If you end the dialog friendly (helping upper right): Aveline and Anders +5 (=friendship). ::If you end with "do it yourself": Aveline and Anders -5 (=rivalry). Merril -10 (=rivalry). ::I could NOT confirm, that asking for money will give -10 (rivalry) with varric. :: On the main is said, telling Grace to lie about the mages being dead, results in +10 friendship with Merrill. I got +20 friendship? The results for Varric and Aveline seems to be ok as told on the main. :::I can confirm the increase of friendship for Merrill, I've had myself too. Will edit the main page accordingly. (talk) 15:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) So I only get the first three options when I come back outside to talk to Thrask and the other guy. Varric's not in my party, but it says he doesn't need to be, that Hawke can lie instead? Is this just confusingly written, or incorrect? What happens if you kill Thrask? What happens if you kill Thrask as Grace asks? Are the mages able to elude the templars? Lobsel Vith (talk) 18:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) If you tell Grace that you'll kill Thrask, you will encounter a pack of templars on your way back, instead of the usual walking corpses. Also, the dialogue between Karras and Thrask will alter, ending with Thrask saying something like "Run Hawke, they'll show you no mercy!", there will be no conversation options, and the templars (except Thrask, who'll be with you) will attack you immediately. No way to talk you out of that one. You won't actually kill Thrask though, only Karras and his goons, resulting in effectively freeing the mages. (talk) 20:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) - It says on Carver's approval page he gets 10 Rivalry for telling Grace you'll kill Thrask, but the page says it's only if you attack the guards at the end, not what you tell Grace. Which is true, or are they both sort of true because telling Grace you'll fight the Templar leads to you having to fight the Templar (and I assume gaining all the relevant rivalry/friendship after that fight as well.) Yes? -- (talk) 03:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) gender reference language in pronouns There is/was a discussion elsewhere on the DA: 2 wiki where it was decided that since EA/Bioware created/presented/marketed Hawke as a male, that whenever rlevant and possible, images should show the classic male character model seen in the advertising. I believe this should apply also to the recent changes on this page...(where a reference to Hawke was "she" I changed to "he" and someone put to "they") ...I will find the relevant talk page when I get off work tonight, and link here. mmk, here's what I've found: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki:EDIT#What_to_Call_the_Protagonist "What to Call the ProtagonistEdit What to Call the Protagonist sectionEdit Rather than "player character", or "you" the wiki refers to the protagonist of Dragon Age: Origins as "The Warden", and the protagonist of Dragon Age II as "Hawke". Also remember that as both The Warden and Hawke can be either male or female, gender neutral language should be used. " So, I was wrong. How can you beat the quest if Thrask is killed in combat? I had a weak party at the time. Everyone died except Hawke, so I ran away and fought them one at a time. when I had killed all of them thrask was dead/ gone. I really dont want to start over...help? L: I have the same problem. And in addition it is the last quest before leaving for Deep road expedition. There's a solution in order not to repeat the entire game from the beginning? Thanks to everyone answer. (Luigi) ---- "Picking the response "I'm with the Mages" will result in a fight that yields 718xp (on hard), the loot and the Act 2 quest mentioned above. " Doubt this is true or universal. I only got 425 xp for this answer and a brutal fight. --Diosprometheus (talk) 03:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Console bug too? In all three play throughs I have going, this is still showing in the Rumor section as late in the game as Act 3, despite having completed it when it first becomes available. I haven't had any patch updates for DA2 (my Xbox is always connected to the internet, so anytime its on, it'll update) yet, so I don't know if this is something that will ever go away. Has anyone else seen this in their game?--Dennis Citron (talk) 06:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Telling Meredith on Thrask? "This quest may not appear if Hawke informs Knight-Commander Meredith about Thrask's daughter as part of An Errant Letter, which is related to Wayward Son." Huh? The Deep Roads Expedition article says this quest, Act of Mercy, is a pre-req to that one, to ending Act I. And now, here, I read we may not get this quest. How can we even tell on Thrask? As far as I know, the worst we can do is blackmail Thrask. We only get to meet Meredith by the end of Act II, how the hell we can tell her about his daughter and negate this quest? Most likely, this claim, on this article, is wrong. But I'd like it if we could refuse the quest. The less silly pre-reqs to ending Act I, the better. Most of the quests we're forced to do don't really matter to our expedition beyond earning gold. - (talk) 17:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Did you try to give the letter to Cullen or any other templar? (talk) 22:13, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Friendship Glitch? For some reason, it appears to be impossible for me to gain rivalry for any party members in this quest, which is evident through multiple re-loads for my character. It's not a bad thing, but it does limit the possibilities for companions. After searching, this doesn't appear to be a known glitch, so my only assumption would be that my game is damaged or that this is a first. I did at one point guess that I was counteracting the rivalry/friendship each time but after offending Merrill on multiple attempts about decimus's friend being a blood mage and gaining no rivalry, it's pretty clear something's up. Electro D3MoN 360 (talk) 04:22, March 9, 2015 (UTC)